Relato de mis Tinieblas
by maiden-sama
Summary: La realidad no es solo lo que nuestros ojos ven sasuhina


¡Hola!, este es el primer fanfic que publico, eso es porque siempre dejo mis historias a medias, ya saben la vagancia jeje, pero al fin terminé ésta así que disfrútenla!!D

**Disclaimer: **ni Hinata, ni Sasuke me pertenecen, son del gran Mashashi kishimoto

**Relato de mis tinieblas**

Las personas siempre están pensando que tienen que crecer para trabajar, tener una familia y morir; y ahí se acaba todo. Son ignorantes de la mayoría de cosas existentes en este planeta; es más, si uno les habla de que cree que las flores son más que simples plantas, se le ríen en la cara, le dicen que le falta madurar y que se centre en lo que más importa; pero, ¿que es lo que más importa?, tal vez todos somos ignorantes. Pero si ellos, y aun yo, nos paráramos un momento, solo un pequeño momento, a observar lo que nos rodea, descubriríamos que hay más de lo que creemos, mucho más.

Una vez estaba caminando por un parque de noche volviendo a mi casa, ya que como buena hija tuve que ir a la tienda por obligación de mi mamá. Y por casualidad vi a un perro muerto cerca de unos arbustos. Todavía no olía mal, pero estaba un poco chupado, se le notaban de sobremanera los huesos. Además se le podían observar unas marcas extrañas en la parte del cuello, y eso me llamó mucho la atención, "¡una garrapata no puede dar mordidas tan grandes!" Pensé. Mi curiosidad fue tanta que, respirando profundo y temblando hasta la médula, me acerqué cautelosamente al cadáver. Una vez a los pies de éste, me incliné hacia delante para poder verlo mejor. Eran unas marcas bastante profundas, tenían forma de dientes, largos a los lados, y en el medio, mucho más pequeños; así mismo un poco más abajo, pero invertido. Me puse a pensar que podría haber sido, pero no di con nada, es que era demasiado raro. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, con la intención de tomarle una foto, para ver si alguno de mis amigos sabía que era; pero me encontré con un descargado aparato. -Maldición- dije con molestia y me fui del lugar echándole una última mirada al animal.

De ahí todo me parece como un sueño, irreal. Recuerdo que después de caminar unas cuadras yendo a mi casa, pensativa en aquel hallazgo, algo me asaltó por la espalda; sentí un golpe y de ahí, nada, la oscuridad. Tuve un sueño extraño, en el que solo podía ver una especie de líquido concho de vino, que pocos minutos después se convirtió en tinieblas. Una persona, borrosa, que emergía de ellas, inmóvil. Un brazo llevado hacia aquel ser y sangre derramada. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

No se cuanto tiempo habré estado inconciente, pero un lugar oscuro apareció ante mis ojos después. No tenía la menor idea de donde me encontraba, igual no podía ver en lo absoluto. Sentí el frío suelo junto con olor a humedad muy pronto e hice el ademán de levantarme, caminé unos pasos y tuve que sostener mi cabeza a causa del mareo que experimenté, pero logré estabilizarme. Caminé lentamente, con los brazos extendidos, tratando de hallar alguna cosa en la infinita oscuridad. Unos pasos hacia al frente, toqué algo frío. Sonaban como si fuera acero y se sentían como si fueran tubos largos. Me asusté. Recorrí los tubos de derecha a izquierda. Ambos lados terminaban en una pared. Las recorrí por completo y descubrí que era una celda, muy pequeña, sin absolutamente nada y sin salida.

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo en una cárcel?!- grité, molesta, y como respuesta sólo escuché el eco de mis palabras cada vez más lejanas. Me tiré al piso boca arriba y miré donde se suponía que estaba el techo.

– ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- me dije en voz baja. Después de unos minutos algo me saltó en la barriga, se sentían como patitas huesudas y grité. Pero no se fue, sino que se me trepó en la cabeza y en el camino me aplastó la nariz. Me senté enseguida y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero no se fue.

–Al menos me brinda de su calor, aunque sea una rata- bufé –porque tengo frío- y me volví a acostar. Estuve sin moverme no se cuanto, pero me pareció una eternidad y todo ese tiempo el roedor no se fue. Ya estaba harta de estar allí, así que me levanté y golpeé los barrotes pidiendo que me sacaran a gritos. Entre el alboroto que armé escuché un gruñido, pero seguí gritando.

-¡Silencio!- gritó una voz gruesa y potente, justo a lado de las rejas. Sonó tan espeluznante que me callé de una y dejé de sentir al cuerpo extraño en mi cabeza.

-Gritas como una rata- dijo la misma voz, pero menos gruesa y en un tono neutral.

-¿Que te pasa?, fruncir el ceño es un gesto descortés ¿sabías?, o acaso, ¿estas molesta porque te dije rata?- volvió a hablar aquella voz con un tonito burlesco. "¿Cómo sabe que gesto hice, si se supone que no me ve?" pensé, bastante intrigada, se lo iba a preguntar, pero solo alcancé a decir:

-¿Có…?- porque volvió a cambiar su tono de voz y me dijo:

-Ya cierra la boca niña- y a continuación oí el acero de los barrotes rozar, me cogió del cuello y me jaló bruscamente. Luego me soltó, tomó mi nuca y empezó a empujarme con rapidez, lo cual me obligó a caminar, por algún sitio que no veía. Su mano se sentía tan fría, pero a la vez tan suave que se me heló la sangre, y eso me desesperó. Traté de soltarme, pero me apretó más la nuca y no pude seguir forcejeando.

– ¿Qué está pasando?- me dije. Sentí los ojos húmedos, pero no lloré, ya que soy una persona a la que le es difícil hacerlo. No podía hacer nada, me encontraba impotente ante tal oscuridad y aquel misterioso ser.

Más adelante, en el desesperante camino de la oscuridad, pude divisar una luz a lo lejos, que, aunque insignificante me hizo sentir viva. Mientras más caminábamos, más grande se hacía aquella luz y más me daba cuenta que estábamos en un túnel triangular, no muy amplio, hecho de ladrillo viejos que daban la impresión de deshacerse con el más mínimo toque.

La luz de la luna me cubrió por completo al llegar al límite del túnel, pero también un precipicio redondo se abrió ante mis ojos. En el fondo se encontraba un círculo enorme, uno más pequeño en el centro de este, y figuras totalmente incomprensibles entre estos dos; hechas en relieve, con tierra comprimida, al igual que las circunferencias, conocidas como mandalas. A los alrededores se podían ver murallas y bloques de ladrillos en el mismo estado que el de los del túnel y al otro lado del precipicio cientos de triángulos negros que yo interpreté como entradas de otros túneles.

Sentí que el que me sujetaba, retiraba su mano y voltee inmediatamente para mirarlo. Mi sorpresa fue que la imagen de la persona de mi sueño se aclaró. Cabello negro como el carbón, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, ojos carmesí brillantes, de piel pálida y suave, de contextura fornida sin llegar a ser musculosa, un poco más alto que yo y una expresión decidida que no daba nada a entender.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté extrañada por la forma en que me miraba, parecía querer aplastarme con ella.

-¡Sasuke!- resonó una voz desconocida por todo el lugar –hazlo.

-De acuerdo- dijo, más para sí que para alguien más, sonriendo a medias y sin dejar de mirarme de la misma manera.

De ahí, dio un paso hacia delante, y yo retrocedí uno quedando al filo del precipicio. Aprovechándose de eso me agarró de la cintura, pegándome a el y me besó en los labios dulcemente, a lo cual protesté con un: -¡m…!- , mas no duró mucho, porque bajó lentamente hacia mi cuello; respirando sobre el, lo que me paralizó. Y sentí como sus colmillos se me clavaban, bebiendo mi sangre con desesperación, para luego decirme al oído:

-Adiós Hinata, si sobrevives al choque con la ventana del alma, serás nuestra nueva reina- me empujó al precipicio y lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente por la perdida de sangre, fue el mandala aproximándose a una gran velocidad.


End file.
